End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., mobile electronic devices, smaller electronic devices, increased user connectivity, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends currently afoot is electronic devices that can be worn by users, sometimes referred to as wearable electronic devices. Wearable electronic devices can be worn on a user's wrist, arm, ankle, etc. Although wearable electronic devices exist that are able to provide body condition information, such as a heart rate of a wearer, these existing device have limited ability to collect accurate data and provide meaningful feedback to the user regarding the user's health condition.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.